Laugh Out Loud
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Leo sets out to find his lost magitek knight. When he finds Kefka drowning, there is only one thing he can do. Laugh. Warning: this is stupid and short!


Title: Laugh Out Loud

Summary: Leo sets out to find his lost magitek knight. When he finds Kefka drowning, there is only one thing he can do. Laugh. Warning: this is stupid and short!

Genre: Humour

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy characters, Espers, environments etc, etc. Any OC, Esper or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: K+ For just plain stupid and the lack of a real plot..

A/N: This came to me in a dream.

…- Laugh Out Loud -…

The first twenty minutes, it had been hilarious.

Leo, who had left the camp to look for one of the soldiers gone missing had stumbled upon this little display by accident. He hadn't to expect to find the man so soon, after all the forest is thick and alive and although Kefka dresses in many ridiculous colours he could still hide away very easily. After finding him however, Leo had stared in utter shock for about ten seconds before doubling over in hysterics.

Of course, normally his soldiers are trained men and do not need their general to pamper them and hold their hand. They are trained to fight and kill, to defend themselves against the enemy with sword and shield. Leo doesn't need to use whatever little spare time he has mothering them. Obviously, this man is not like his many soldiers. Leo had, time and again begged the scientists in the labs they lock this lunatic up, to strap him to a chair, seal the door and throw away the key.

Naturally, the scientists had smiled, given him a pat on the back and assured him that this knight, the first ever magitek knight would be well able to fend for himself. That his new found magic, raw but powerful needed to be tested on the battle field. Every time they give Leo the same story, and every time they tell him Kefka will be al right on his own.

And every time Leo falls for it.

Wiping a stray tear from his left eye the general sniggers one more time, finally able to control his laughter. With a shaking laugh he straightens himself, catching his breath.

Now, it wasn't funny any more.

Viewing his surroundings once more Leo sighs, crossing his arms and watching the drama unfold before him. He had actually been drawn by the sounds of someone drowning, at first he thought a woman judging from the high pitched screams and guttural noises. Of course he had been very wrong, seeing as the knight that had been missing was a man and that very same man was now in the middle of the pond, not too far away from Leo, drowning.

And about now, it was starting to get embarrassing.

He bites his lower lip, nibbling on it when his supposedly invincible magitek knight hacks and coughs and splashes around aimlessly. His arms flail whenever he resurfaces, gasping for breath as he struggles to stay alive. "Kefka!" He calls out, seeing the man in the water jerk when his name is called. "…help!" He hacks some more, going under a couple of times as he struggles to break free from the water. He wheezes and coughs and cries out for help, screeches that he can't swim and something else about something slippery crawling up his sleeve under water.

Feeling a migraine rise Leo mutters under his breath. He really doesn't want to get his clothes wet, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

With a great deal of reluctance he lowers himself in the water, pleased because the rim of water reaches barely beneath his waist, leaving his shirt relatively dry. He feels the water eagerly run into his boots, filling them up to the brim with as much as possible. Already twice as heavy with the water soaking into his boots, cape and pants Leo begins to wade his way towards the still drowning man. For someone who seems to be dying Kefka manages to stay alive very long. Well, at least with all this splashing and screaming he'll be worn out when they return to base.

Leo is looking forward to a peaceful night of sleep.

He stops only two feet from the man still sputtering, crossing his arms once more and vacantly staring down. He begins nibbling on his lower lip once more, clearing his throat loud enough to draw Kefka's attention. Enough to make the man stop splattering around and look up to him.

"Are you quite done?" Leo raises his eyebrows, making no move whatsoever. Kefka himself remains frozen as well, raised high enough to breath through his nose. His paint has long dissolved, leaving only a few hints of red around his eyes and white at the roots of his hair. He actually looks a lot more healthy like this, a lot more human. Finally, after a full minute's pass Kefka gets to his own feet, rising high above the water which also reaches barely past his waist, since he's only a few inches shorter then Leo. He huffs, still dripping, probably exhausted judging from his exaggerated breathing.

After a while he calms down enough, his blank look changing into annoyance.

"You just have to ruin my fun don't you!" He angrily stomps off, easily wading his way through the water and even managing to get out despite how heavy his clothes are now.

Leo groans a bit in frustration, uncrossing his arms and following the lunatic still cursing.

He wasn't getting paid enough for this.

-Einde

I'm sorry it was so short and a bit pointless, but well... I had fun, maybe you did too. Let me know!


End file.
